


Abandoned

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Lapis abandoned her.





	Abandoned

LEver since the other had taken the barn, Peridot had been in a visibly not so good mood. Lapis and her had started getting along! Or...so she thought. Then Steven called about how he was taken by the Diamonds and how he ran and then the other freaked out and Peridot tried to calm her down but she just wasn’t having it. The crops will deal, they’ll take the barn, everything would be okay as long as they couldn’t be found. 

But the thing about it is that Peridot didn’t want to leave. She actually liked living here on earth, being a crystal gem and getting to make sure everything was okay. She liked having some sort of duty and purpose in her life. She liked being here and having actual friends and discovering more about herself. And she really liked living with Lapis, but she couldn’t move. Not out of the blue, not to somewhere that would make them leave their new friends and family. 

Talking had done nothing, though, because Lapis was suddenly taking the barn and leaving. She had flown out to space, leaving nothing but memories…

_”Lap come on stop it-!” The green gem laughed as the other practically pinned her down, hands moving on her sides, tickling her to no end. Her laughter filled the silence in the barn, smile radiating from her face._

_Lapis spared no mercy, though, only laughing along with her. “Nope! Not until you say that my ship is more significant! They so belong together!”_  
_”Never!”_

That had bee na fun night. They had watched CPH for a good while, but then Lapis cheered when a certain couple kissed, causing Peridot to gasp in disgust. There was a small joking debate, and then Lapis had been on her, tickling to no end. Eventually the two had stopped, laughter subsiding to light chuckles as they cuddled and continued the show. 

_Peridot swung her feet off the edge of the small deck-type thing that Lapis ade in the air. It was a far drop, though not too far. She stared off into the distance, a light sigh coming from her as she sat._

.....

_Lapis approached slowly, no words coming from her as she sat beside the other. She moved to wrap a blanket around Peridot, wrapping an arm around her as well. The two sat all night, staring off and having small conversations about nothing._

_”Peri?”_

_The gem in question was hidden underneath a blanket, only obvious due to the shaking that took place. Another clap of thunder told Lapis what this was all about, and soon she was closing all the entrances to the barn and moving to the small cough they had inside the building. “Can I join?”_

_It seemed to take a minute, but soon the blanket was opening to expose the smaller green girl, still shaking. Lapis smiled as she moved under with her, wrapping Peridot in her arms and rubbing her back softly, the storm outside raging on. She only stopped when it did._

None of those would be reality again. She knew that after a week. After a month. Lapis was never going to come home, was she? Maybe she had made a new home somewhere else, falling in love with another lucky gem, forgetting about the relationship she had left behind here. Lapis abandoned her.


End file.
